Doute
by Synmelya
Summary: Lavi doute des sentiments de Kanda à son égard. Seulement, Lavi est un idiot. Yuvi, OS court. "Humor", mais pas vraiment drôle, en fait.


Youhou ! Alors, voilà, j'avais eu envie d'écrire, et j'me suis bien amusée avec ce court OS. Lors du passage « triste », j'écoutais _Addicted_ de **Saving Abel** et _Good bye beautiful day_ d'**Aviatic**, et comme je trouve ces chansons magnifiques, elles me font toujours déprimer…Enfin, voilà.

J'avais envie de faire p'tit truc de sentiments, avec une pointe d'humour. Comme d'habitude, ça a foiré.

Et comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi.

Tâchez d'apprécier ce torchon, ou bien fuyez vite fait bien fait. Et Rating K+, je pense que deux termes un peu crus ne méritent pas un rating T.

* * *

Kanda retomba sur le matelas, haletant. Lui et Lavi venaient de mettre fin à leurs ébats passionnés. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes, ce soir-là.

Le brun attendit quelques minutes de se remettre de ses émotions et de retrouver une respiration normale et régulière, puis il se leva et se rhabilla sans un mot, sans un regard pour son partenaire. Ensuite, il se retourna, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lavi et lui murmura un _« Bonne nuit, mon amour »_ avant de sortir.

Comme d'habitude. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre inoccupée, le soir – il était hors de question d'aller dans la chambre de Lavi, et ce dernier trouvait celle de Kanda trop lugubre. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, se caressaient, se murmuraient qu'ils s'aimaient. Et puis souvent, ils finissaient la soirée en faisant l'amour. Et à chaque fois, Kanda s'éclipsait, ne passait pas la nuit dans les bras de sa moitié.

Tant et si bien que Lavi avait commencé à douter des sentiments que le Japonais ressentait pour lui, même s'ils avaient beaucoup de moments tendres. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ce n'était que du sexe, qu'il ne le considérait que comme une vulgaire partie de jambe en l'air. Une prostituée. Un simple jouet.

Alors il prit une décision : il espionnerait son amant pour connaître le fond de sa pensée, ce qui n'allait pas dans leur couple. Même si c'était malhonnête.

Le rouquin resta quelques instants allongé dans le lit défait, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dirigé vers le plafond.

Ca lui faisait mal, de penser qu'il n'était pour Kanda qu'un divertissement. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Sans autre bruit que celui du tissu qui se froisse, le jeune Bookman se leva à son tour, ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Il se traîna dans les couloirs pour retourner dans sa chambre, sans croiser personne – il était déjà très tard.

Puis, sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama, il se coucha en soupirant, las, et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Pour entrer dans le monde du rêve, un rêve où Kanda l'aimait et le montrait.

Le lendemain, le moral de Lavi était toujours dans ses chaussettes lorsqu'il se leva, vers neuf heures. D'un pas lourd, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Allen et Lenalee. Comme d'habitude, Kanda avait dû s'être levé tôt et être parti s'entraîner quelque part dans la forêt avoisinante.

Encore une fois, Allen avait pris une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, et ne remarqua pas l'état dans lequel était son ami, contrairement à Lenalee. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard compatissant et un _« ça va ? »,_ mais Lavi ne répondit pas. Il se leva et sortit.

Personne ne savait pour lui et Kanda. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et le roux ne voulait pas les mêler à ses histoires.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut le Japonais visiblement agacé, en grande discussion avec Daisya. Daisya était le seul, dans toute la Congrégation, à être au courant de leur relation. Un jour, il les avait…_surpris en pleine action dans la bibliothèque_ (et avait juré de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds).

Kanda semblait d'humeur massacrante, et avait l'air d'être en train de vider son sac. Et donc, Lavi resta pour savoir s'il faisait partie du _« sac »_. C'est à ce moment précis que le turc fit résonner sa douce et mélodieuse voix rieuse :

«-Non, mais, qu'est-ce-qui t'énerves le plus chez lui ?

« Il est chiant, il me colle partout et me saute dessus comme une chaud lapin dès qu'il me voit ! J'en peux plus ! Ca va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça ! »

Lavi, caché derrière un pilier, n'avait pas raté un seul mot. Complètement abattu, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte, les yeux brillants fixant un point au loin.

Etait-ce donc ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Le détestait-il tant que ça ? Mais alors pourquoi être avec lui, lui dire « je t'aime », lui qui crachait toujours la vérité au visage des gens ? Quitte à savoir la vérité, autant qu'on nous l'apprenne en face…c'était pourtant bien ce qu'il pensait, non ?

Des milliers de questions se formulaient dans sa tête. Des milliers de sentiments envahissaient son cœur. Peine, désespoir d'aimer à sens unique. Honte de n'être qu'un jouet. Colère, rancune de ne pas avoir appris la vérité d'une autre manière.

Il n'écoutait même plus ce qui se disait aux alentours. Il n'arrivait même pas à laisser ses larmes s'échapper, alors qu'elles lui brûlaient les yeux. Il était déconnecté de la réalité.

Une heure plus tard, ayant quelque peu retrouvé ses esprits, Lavi se releva, et alla dans sa chambre. Il serait seul, Bookman n'était pas là. Il prenait ça pour une bonne nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de venir le chercher ici. Il s'écrasa sur le lit, puis se retourna sur le ventre et observa le paysage par la fenêtre.

Puis, lorsqu'un Japonais se dessina dans sa tête, il poussa un juron et écrasa l'oreiller sur sa tête. Et, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, les larmes se mirent à couler.

Il resta peut-être une heure, voire deux, dans cette position. Il ne pensait à rien. Ou au moins, il essayait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et il bondit jusqu'au plafond dans un hurlement, surpris par cette intrusion. Il vit ensuite un Kanda perplexe avec un sourcil levé, et fit attention à ce qu'il ne voie pas ses yeux rougis. Il s'efforça de prendre une vois sèche et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens passer un moment avec toi. »

Après un temps de silence durant lequel Kanda s'était approché, Lavi répondit froidement :

« J'ai pas envie de te voir. Va-t-en. »

Cette réponse déstabilisa le brun qui écarquilla les yeux. Jamais le roux ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. En général, c'était même lui qui réclamait plus de moments de tendresse.

Bien évidemment, dans ces cas-là, il l'y a qu'une seule chose à répondre :

« Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Va-t-en. »

Kanda n'était peut-être pas très calé en relations humaines, mais il sentait que Lavi n'allait pas bien. Il s'assit sur le lit, posa sa main sur le front de Lavi et repoussa quelques mèches rebelles qui cachaient son œil d'ordinaire si pétillant de vie. A présent, il était vide.

«Pourquoi tu pleures ? » s'étonna le Japonais.

« J'ai tout entendu, Yû. » murmura le roux en se retournant.

« Pardon ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-Je cite : _« Il est chiant, il me colle partout et me saute dessus comme une chaud lapin dès qu'il me voit ! J'en peux plus ! Ca va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça ! ». _Tu ne vas pas nier, tout de même ? »

Lavi avait parfaitement bien imité la voix du Japonais en colère. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à connecter ses neurones trop peu nombreux entre eux. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit ce que Lavi pensé, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Oui. Rire. Kanda Yû. On parle bien du même.

Bon, il ne faut pas trop se voiler la face, ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Mais une seconde qui avait suffit à Lavi pour se remettre en colère.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, en plus ! » s'écria-t-il.

«Crétin ! Tu n'as pas bien compris. Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais du maréchal Tiedoll, espèce d'abruti fini ! »

Lavi se sentait très con. S'il avait rit, Kanda était sûrement sincère. Mais cette réplique n'expliquait pas tout.

« Mais, alors…tu ressens quoi pour moi, alors ?

-Tss… »siffla Kanda. « On en a déjà parlé. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, idiot ! » (oui, il est très romantique).

« -Pourtant, tu n'es pas très tendre.

-Je n'ai pas envie que les autres sachent tout sur nous. »

Bon, d'accord. Kanda avait d'assez bons arguments, surtout lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. Il restait néanmoins une dernière question à élucider.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne restes jamais dormir avec moi ? » s'exclama le rouquin.

Kanda esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, s'approcha de l'oreille de Lavi et lui murmura :

« Tu ronfles, sombre crétin. »

* * *

Voilà ! Personnellement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser…Mais bon.

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié (au pire, vous avez perdu votre temps) et…voilà.


End file.
